thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Tey'Kor-Akx
Tey'Kor-Akx, the World-Weaver and That Which Has Always Been Known, is the first of the eleven Primordials and the embodiment of Logic, Law and Time itself. Associated Deities Tey'Kor-Akx rules over knowledge and the Mysteries, and is as such often associated with gods who deal with these precepts, such as Gnoggus, Decdum, Jycil, Sheoth and Yindaron. Role in the Cabala Tey'Kor-Akx is the absolute beginning point where the Void becomes aware of itself - the original source of all things. The Void is thought to be incomprehensible and primordial - beginning without end, spiralling forever. Tey'Kor-Akx is pure being itself - there is no division in it and it is said at once to be formless and possessed of such angular precision that to look upon it would shatter the mind of the observer. it is symbolised by the orcs as the acorn which contains the oak. Tey'Kor-Akx is the first of the Sphere within the Primal Triad and is the first impulse towards the manifestation of form. It is the prototype and cause of all things, behind everything yet never to be seen. It transcends all known Law by its mere existence, for it is the Law. When the magi speak of Tey'Kor-Akx, they mean not a thing but rather a state of existence without activity which emerges before polarity begins with the emanating of Mithras from Tey'Kor-Akx. Tey'Kor-AKx is the primary formula of all magical working, and only through understanding of its nature can the mind realise its limitless power. All rituals and spells start with Tey'Kor-Akx, which touches upon the up-welling force that arises from the shapeless Void - a reservoir of unlimited power and potential. By beginning in the sphere of Tey'Kor-Akx, the magus draws unmanifested force into being: they are bringing forth a contribution to the resources of the universe, and provided they keep the forces in equilibrium, the result will be balanced. This is a point of great practical importance impressed vigorously upon all apprentice magi. Students of the magical arts have been taught that the three Primordials Tey'Kor-Akx, Mithras and Oblivion are beyond the range of practical working so long as the soul is incarnated in flesh. While this is true in the sense that they are beyond the range of linear, natural understanding, they are the essential basis of all magical calculations and if practitioners do not work from them they do not have any cosmic foundation of their art. Tey'Kor-Akx is concerned simply with the handling of forces and their bringing through to manifestation in form. It does not care what form these forces may assume, for if the magus concentrates on the result without attempting to dictate the form it will assume, the forces will assume the form that is most consistent with their nature, thus being truer to Universal Law than any design the flesh-bound could possibly assign to them. This is the key to successful magical operations. Tey'Kor-Akx cannot be understood by the limited conscious mind. It is the one that controls the all, and its symbols are the figure-eight, representing time unending, and the enneagram, representing the nine lesser Spheres that dwell below it in the Cabalistic hierarchy by virtue only of its own existence. The Flow of Time The spiritual progeny of Tey'Kor-Akx push the flow of time forwards in a relentless stream. Facets preside over a mere instant, aspects over a second, lares over a minute, and asuras over a full hour. Longer periods of time are detailed below: '''1 Day = 24 hours. '''Days are sometimes referred to as "crowns" by Tey'Kor-akx's clergy and sacred magi. '''1 Chain = 9 Days. '''Each chain in a cycle is presided over by one of the eleven Primordials. '''1 Cycle = 11 Chains. '''At the end of every cycle, Oblivion attempts to rip the world asunder, its eye glowing an eerie crimson. '''1 Circle = 100 Cycles. '''This measure of time is usually used only in the context of recorded history. '''1 Corona = 10 Circles/1000 Cycles. '''A corona marks the passing of multiple generations of most species. '''1 Coil = 10 Coronas/10,000 Cycles. '''Thaelis-Y'Arda has seen the passing of only one coil so far. Who can say whether or not it will see its second?